Broken
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Cody is a complete mess after a resent break-up and thinks that no one can care for someone as broken as himself, that no one even notices him anymore. Is he right? Cody/Miz. Slash. Fluff,hurt comfort, angst.


He hauled himself out of bed with the same broken expression he's had for the past month. The same sad and distant gaze that is framed by the bags beneath his eyes. The same frown that only disappears when he finds it difficult to breathe – which feels like every minute of everyday. Nothing has changed since the day he his heart shattered into thousands of pieces.

And he was sure nothing was going to change in the days to come.

He threw on some random clothes. A long sleeved t-shirt and some sweat pants, maybe? He didn't know. He didn't care either. As he stepped into a pair of tennis shoes, he forced a smile. One that didn't quite reach his eyes.

This has been his routine for a whole month and no one noticed his broken smile. No one has heard his sobs or muffled screams at night. No one realizes he isn't even truly trying anymore. At least, that's what Cody thinks.

But the truth is that, from afar, someone has been noticing him. Seeing how on the inside he is destroyed. And if he is quiet enough at night, he can hear Cody's cries from a few rooms away. He doesn't know what to do about it though, and even if he did, he isn't brave enough.

Contrary to the character he portrays, Mike is actually rather shy. Or, at least around Cody he is. Something about the younger man just makes him nervous and quiet. He feels as though he needs to be as gentle as possible around Cody.

So he stays quiet and out of the way and watches from a distance. Ready to step in if things get worse.

So this Monday morning, Mike is genuinely surprised when Cody not only surfaces for breakfast but also sits with Randy and a few others. The older watches and can tell something is not right, definitely not right.

…

The day quickly morphs into night and another _Raw Supershow _taping is over. Mike is glad for these mixed shows because it's the best way for him to keep an eye on Cody. Once his match is finished, he doesn't leave. He feels compelled to stay until Cody leaves. But Cody hasn't left yet and he had the first match of the night.

Worry sets in. Mike wonders what happened. Is it anything worse that has already happened? Has anything happened at all? Is Cody hurt? And finally, _why the hell do I care so much?_

Deep down Mike knows exactly why he cares. He does his best to ignore it. To ignore the way his heart pounds in his chest when Cody looks at him. To ignore how his stomach ties in knots when thinking of him. He ignores all his feelings, for Cody's sake. The last thing he needs is a _man _hitting on him.

And, while Mike would never just start hitting on Cody, that would be how his attraction would come off. Because Cody's not gay. Or at least, Mike doesn't think he is…

Mike shakes his head, and thinks, _Focus on the task at hand and find Cody. _Mike searches the backstage of the arena, asking anyone who is still there if they have seen Cody, to which they all say no. Mike really starts to panic when he texts a few people back at the hotel and they say they haven't seen Cody either.

He starts checking every room back stage again and all of them empty. He starts on the second floor and he's halfway through when he realizes where Cody could be. He sprints towards the stairwell and runs up the stairs two at a time. His muscles are sore, aching and begging for a rest but he doesn't stop. He runs faster, hoping he's not too late.

Panting and heaving, Mike finally makes it to the top of the stairwell and to the door that opens to the rooftop. Mike tries opening the door but it will not budge. He lets out a groan but it's more like a roar. He uses more force and it still will not open. Taking a deep breath, he kicks it. Once…twice…three times before it finally swings open. His breath catches in the back of his throat. He's found Cody. Fragile Cody, standing on the ledge of the roof ready to jump.

Mike feels like he can't breathe. The wind has just been knocked out of him and he can't do a damned thing. He feels like screaming but he can't, and even if he did, it would startle Cody.

He sees Cody shift forward a bit and finds himself behind the younger in an instant. Mike doesn't even remember moving but he doesn't care right now. All he cares about is saving Cody. He wraps his arms around Cody's waist and pulls him down to the ground, knocking them both over. Cody is kicking, screaming and crying but Mike doesn't let go. He's never going to let go.

Eventually Cody gives in and latches on to Mike, as if for dear life. He cries into Mike's chest and allows the older to calm him. Mike rubs his back while whispering soothing things and even finds himself planting light kisses on Cody's forehead.

Cody sniffles and looks up into Mike's blue eyes, "Why…why are _you_ here?" His voice is hoarse from crying.

Mike replies gently, "Because I care." Cody wants to believe Mike. He really does, but he's been hurt before. He can't let that happen again.

"I can't…I'm not going to…" Cody tries to push Mike away, be defensive, but he can't find the right words. His breathing too labored, his voice too hoarse and his brain too foggy.

"Please Cody, let me do this. I know you've been hurt, I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you." Mike promises. He's surprised but pleased with himself for saying what he's feeling. Mike cups Cody's face and gently brushes his tears away with his thumb. Cody leans into his touch. "Let me protect you. Keep you safe."

"O…Okay." And with that one word coupled with the most wonderful kiss he's ever experienced, Cody can feel himself starting to become whole again.

**_A/N: Something a little different than my usual Mizley or rare Codiase slash. I've never seen this pairing but I think they'd be very...hot/sexy/amazing/dashing/awesome, the list goes on. Anyways, I hope whoever read this enjoyed it and will give feedback! _**


End file.
